All I Ask
by nopehigher
Summary: Blue-eyed blonde, Arizona Robbins meets Calliope Torres at her best friend's bakery. Will she make a move on the mysterious hot Latina whose eyes seem to carry so much story?
1. Maybe

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC

Arizona Robbins woke up that morning feeling dizzy. And it didn't help much when she had to ran into the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach, so today was definitely not a good day. After a pill and a few glasses of water, she went to the bakery in order to get a few doughnuts, because well, they usually make things better.

After feeling little headed the whole path, the dinging of the bakery's door announced her arrival. Going straight to the line she waited to see her good friend Teddy Altman, slash dirty blonde, ex army chick owner of the place, by the counter, but what caught her eyes was the beautiful Latina staring questionably at her.

"So... Are you gonna order miss...?" All Arizona could think was how smooth the other woman's voice sounded, but snapping out of her thoughts with a quick pep talk _'say something to the pretty lady and you need to get laid woman, get you mind out of the gutter'_ she stammered

"Oh, right, I would like a large black coffee with that pink sprinkled doughnuts please." She said pointing to the desired food.

Just as soon as she talked and the brunette was about to say the price, Teddy came in squealing and hugged the blonde, turning to the Latina she practically yelled

"Ohh no, this one doesn't pay, is on the house today for her Callie." The brunette looked oddly and simply asked

"Okay Miss Altman, and who's name should I put on?"

Arizona finding out the gorgeous brunette's name couldn't help but wonder if Callie was short for something, but decided against asking and simply said

"That would be my own, Arizona Robbins."

"Sure, coming right up." Was all the Latina said after turning to the coffee machine.

Arizona turned to Teddy and noticed something weird about her friend, and decided to ask to put their agony away

"Spit it out Theodora, we both know you want to share something."

"Iamgettingmarried." The dirty blonde answered as fast as possible, while Arizona was pretty much in shock, I mean, did she heard it right?!

"Okay, repeat that. You're getting married, this is amazing, finally Henry got the guts, I helped him pick out the ring months ago, yayyyy congrats Teddy!"

"Wait you knew all along and never told me?!"

 _'Oh shit'_ that's the first thought that went through Arizona's head. Just in time the hot, oh so hot Latina by the counter called her name and she managed her escape with a now yelling dirty blonde screaming

"You're not off the hooks! Come back here!"

Arizona now laughing her ass off went to get her coffee and doughnut, her day already better, a hot Latina and her best friend getting married? Awesome. With a smirk playing on her lips, she threw the brunette a wink and left her blushing behind.

"Arizona Robbins you knew?!"

"Of course I knew Miss Altman, congrats really, I'm happy for you." She said emphasizing the Miss Altman part.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Robbins, what did you do with Callie, she's totally blushing?" Arizona couldn't help but steal a look towards the woman, when theirs eyes met she could swear the world stopped, because the so ' _Oh I'm sweet but hot woman_ ' was staring at her with lustful eyes.

"She's hot, those big brown eyes are doing something to me, and damn that voice, you hired a smooth one, I'll tell you that. What do you know about her? Oh, and what's with the Miss Altman thing?"

Teddy knew Callie was Arizona's type, but also knew how much of a player she could be, so decided to throw a clue.

"I hired Calliope Torres last week by Addie's recommendation, apparently she got dumped by her girlfriend and needed a new start, so she moved to Seattle and I gave her the job." Teddy made sure to emphasize the girlfriend part, to make sure Arizona knew the woman might be interested, although by the looks, Arizona would have to be really slow to not notice the sexual build up.

"Calliope... The name suits her, it's just as beautiful." The blonde decided to not comment on the fact that the Torres name was actually pretty famous around Seattle, but well, why Callie would be working at a coffee shop if her Torres stands for the famous fashion company?

"And about the Miss Altman thing, she's being respectable since I'm her boss, so stop being an ass and ask her out, the sex eyes you're giving each other are annoying."

Arizona bit the doughnut and darted out her tongue to remove frosting from her lips, while staring directly at Callie and after swallowing and seeing Callie bite her lips she simply said

"Maybe."

 **So, do you guys think I should continue this story? Let me know!**


	2. All I Ask

**Wow thanks for the motivation! Here's the second chapter as a surprise for the incentive and reviews xx**

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Shonda and ABC.

The following day Arizona was at the bakery, and Teddy kept talking but she wasn't listening to a single word, because behind her, Callie was bent over a desk cleaning it up giving her a delicious view of her cleavage. She's been a boob kind of girl for all her life, but damn probably becoming a Calliope kind of girl now, because that woman, those curves, all she could think was _'I need to have her squirming under me, kissing those luscious lips, cupping her breasts, my fingers down her body'_ , she fells herself get hot when notices a giggling Teddy in front of her and a amused Calliope Torres.

"What? You were saying...?" Arizona tried her best to remain calm, but she knew the blush on her face was giving her away.

"Stop staring at Callie and go ask her out." Teddy simply stated.

"I was not staring at her!" The blonde practically yelled and Teddy by now was laughing out loud.

"Ohhh what's that blush Arizona? I know that look, you were picturing dirty things with her weren't you?"

"Theodora Altman, shut up!"

Callie turned to face both women trying to understand what was happening, she assumed she was the subject of the conversation when the blonde blushed and was obviously staring at her. The brunette wanted more than just stares, more than just looks, because the blonde made her feel butterflies on her stomach, feel desired, but how would she approach the woman? Her life was a mess, how would she tell Arizona about her life? How could she trust? _'Wow Callie you just met the woman, hold your horses'_ and with that thought, she said screw this, and went after the blue-eyed woman.

Arizona was about to walk away when she felt a strong yet soft hand on her wrist. Turning around she faced a amused and nervous Callie, that pushed of a stray of blonde hair out of her face a stammered into her words

"I would like to know, if you, would like to go on a date with me sometime?" She simply blurted out the words without breathing, afraid she was going to lose the nerves to do this.

The blonde woman was in shock, with Teddy a few meters behind Callie watching the scene unfold with a smirk on her lips, and all she said was

"My schedule is kind of insane right now so I'll get back to you" And then Arizona was gone, leaving a shocked Teddy behind and a hurt Callie, but obviously internally kicking herself for not saying yes. The woman was hot, wanted to go out with her, and all she could answer was a lie about her schedule. ' _Stupid Arizona so stupid oh God'_ was her thought walking back home.

Callie was shocked. Well, at least a bit, because she though the looks meant something. _'Of course not, she could have anyone she wants, your heart is on your sleeve all the time woman, get a grip_ ', but well, she couldn't do anything. Callie turned to see her boss shocked and of course concluded ' _great my boss saw this, just terrific_ ' but Teddy soon whipped the look of her face and said

"Hey Callie, do you think you can close up today?" Teddy said with a plan on her mind, assuming Arizona would totally need her later on.

"Yeah, sure." The brunette tried to pretend to be cool but failed miserably.

"You know, she can be really stubborn sometimes, but she likes you despite that reaction, just give it time."

She simply nodded and went her way, a little embarrassed that her boss saw the whole scene, but quietly hopeful that maybe the blonde would change her mind.

The day went by slowly for Arizona, later that night she decided that she needed to talk to Teddy and drown her sorrow, because well, she felt like an idiot, so she dialed her best friend.

"Hey Teds, can we talk? You could come over, I have liquor." Knowing proposing booze might attract her.

"Hmm yeah, maybe later, come over by the bakery when it's about to close and we can hit a bar, I don't feel like drinking indoors today." But on the inside Teddy was giddy, her plan was working.

"Sure, we can celebrate your engagement and then talk about how stupid I am yayy." Arizona said suppressing her real reaction, but it was enough for her best friend to notice.

"We'll talk about it later, bye"

Hanging up the phone, Arizona finished taking a shower and got dressed, all the while thinking about the hot Latina from earlier. _'Dammit, why can't I get her off my mind?'_ Needing a distraction, the blonde decided to go to the bakery, it was supposed to be closed by now, so Teddy would let her in like they agreed to.

Arriving at the bakery with everything closed, Arizona decided to knock, and when Teddy didn't show up, she decided to let herself in, since the door was not locked. What Arizona didn't expect was to come in into such a beautiful sight.

Callie was cleaning up a table singing to herself in a soft hum, a music Arizona knew and loved, but on the brunette's voice it was so beautiful, when the chorus came, the blonde simply melted because from Callie's lips, the words were being sung

 _"If this is my last night with you_

Hold me like I'm more than just a friend

Give me a memory I can use

Take me by the hand

while we do what lovers do

It matters how this ends

 _Cause what if I never love again?"_

In that moment, Arizona Robbins was in complete awe for the woman standing in front of her, the voice, and the depth in which she was singing, it was so beautiful, it sounded like a plea for rescue, like a gasp for air, but oh, so beautiful. The blonde stayed hidden not wanting to disturb the scene unfolding in front of her, because in that moment, Arizona Robbins knew. She needed to know everything there is to know about the Latina.

Arizona's mind went overdrive with the thought, the need to know about the woman, and accidentally bumped into a chair, the noise breaking the spell she was in, while Calliope stared wide eyed at her.

"Hi Calliope, you have a really beautiful voice you know?" Arizona stammered the words and mentally chastised herself 'great, you basically said you where hidden in silence like a stalker observing and listening to her'

Callie recovered herself after hearing the blonde said her full name, and it rolled beautifully from her pink lips, and got even more shocked to know the blonde was hearing her, she needed to be here for awhile all ready.

"How do you know my name? Nobody calls me Calliope, and well, thanks."

"Teddy let it slip earlier today, it's a beautiful name and it suits you. And well, even more now that I know you sing beautifully." Arizona was shocked that she said it out loud, but since it was on the table, no backing down now.

Callie was a bit overwhelmed, Arizona shows up, calls her Calliope and then says she's beautiful? That's amazing. _'Wait, that's confusing as hell, because she pretty much said no earlier today'_. Arizona caught on the confused look Callie had and decided it was now or never.

"So, I know that I was a bit of an idiot today, I got really nervous around you to tell you the truth, but I'd like to take you to dinner."

"Maybe." Callie decided to play a bit with the blonde, to get back at her from earlier.

"Maybe?"

"Yeah, my schedule is kind of insane right now so I'll get back to you." The blonde quickly caught on what Callie was doing, recognizing her own line on the brunette's lips and smiled when the woman added

"How's uh... Tomorrow?"

Both had huge smiles on their faces when Teddy showed up from inside her office grinning and said

"Thank God you made your move Arizona, I was kind of worried here that my plan wasn't going to work."

Calliope and Arizona firstly were both shocked by the scheme, but then thankful, because both of them now had sparkling eyes, big smiles with the promise of a date.

 **Keep telling what you guys think! I'm knew to this, so everything is helpful x**


	3. The Date

**So I've never imagined to have so much support, thank you guys really! I'll try to post at least one chapter a week x**

Calliope Torres woke up the next morning anxious to work. Never much of a morning person, but today she had a good reason to show up at early, one certain blue-eyed blonde bombshell that occupied her dreams all night. She hoped the blonde would show up at the bakery to see her boss, because well, she would have an excuse to see her again and ask about that date.

Going to work, Callie managed to apply just a bit of makeup, but not enough for someone to know she was actually trying. By 11 AM, with a really slow movement, Callie was starting to lose hope about the blonde showing up, just when the bell by the door rang and her breath caught on her throat.

Arizona Robbins was wearing a red top that made her boobs look amazing, skinny jeans that made her ass go pow and black boots. Callie's mouth was watering ' _oh God why so hot? She has dimples too, and those eyes, she's coming here! Of course, you work here, she must want something, oh my, so pretty_ ' and Callie's internal rambling was cut off by the blonde

"Oh, hello Calliope, how are you today?" She said with a flirtatious smile, dimples popping out, Robbins' A game.

"Hi Arizona, I'm good what about you? What can I get you today?" Calliope asked batting eyelashes with a big smile on her face.

"Well I believe someone owes me a date, this really beautiful Latina with an amazing voice. That's what I want Calliope, can you get me that?" Arizona asked with hopeful eyes, Callie already said yes, but she wanted a date, time and place, make it real.

"Oh my, you're in luck today, because this gorgeous blue-eyed blonde with killer dimples asked me out yesterday and I was hoping to get to see her today outside work."

"I believe I'm really lucky, and I would like to know if I could pick you up for dinner when you're off."

"Hmm, I get off by 6 PM today, but then I need to stop by my apartment."

"So I could give you my number and you text me your address, then I'll pick up for the most perfect date ever."

"It can work." Callie gave Arizona her phone and observed the woman while she typed her number. The only thought on her mind ' _why does she have to bite her lip like that? It's so sexy_ '. Callie was in trance and Arizona had to clear her throat to make the woman stop daydreaming.

"Most perfect date ever? So sure of yourself Robbins."

"Oh Calliope, I'm a wooer, and you are a woman who deserves to be wooed, so I go all the way. I'll see you tonight." The blonde started walking away when Callie asked

"Aren't you going to ask something?" Questioning eyes looked at Arizona.

"Nope, I already got what I wanted." With a wink the blonde left the bakery to prepare the perfect date.

Later that day, Arizona Robbins was freaking out. She had everything planned, and Callie texted her earlier telling her address and asking what to wear, the blonde simply answered

' _You'll look beautiful in everything, but for tonight something casual. -A'_

 _'Hmm casual it is, may I ask what you'll be wearing? -C'_

 _'That's for me to know and you to find out Calliope, it's all part of the wooing ;) -A'_

The truth is, Arizona indeed planned the perfect date, but had no idea on what to wear. Having a slight meltdown, she threw her clothes on the bed and started pairing them, until a pair of washed jeans, and a blue top that matched her eyes looked hot on her, and the brunette did mentioned her eyes, and that top made her eyes pop so it was perfect.

On the other side of town a very exited Calliope Torres was picking out clothes for her date, while on the phone with her best friend Addison Montgomery. Addie was a great friend and helped her get the job at the bakery, she knew about the Latina's situation and helped her overcome it.

"You look hot in that outfit you said Cal, I've seem you wear it before, she's gonna flip!"

"Oh I sure hope so..." Callie was happy about the date, but was also a bit nervous on how to tell everything to the blonde, was it even the right time to do that?

"Callie, stop worrying and enjoy your date, everything will work out just fine."

"You're right Addie, thank you, I gotta go, but I'll call you tomorrow morning,"

"You better! Go get your girl."

The though of Arizona being her girl made her giddy inside, but she still needed to be honest with the blonde about a lot of things, but well, she would see first if the woman was worth it.

An hour later Arizona was on Callie's doorstep, waiting for what it seems like forever but it was only seconds, to see her beautiful Calliope ' _wow calm down, she's not yours_ ' but deep down, Arizona's mind said ' _not yours yet_ '. Every single thought was stolen from the blonde's mind when she saw what Callie was wearing. A purple top, skinny jeans and boots, although that's not all, ' _she's got a freaking leather jacket on, totally badass, so hot_ ' was at Arizona's mind.

"Wow you look beautiful" ' _and hot, sex on legs, delicious_ '

"You're not so bad yourself, you look gorgeous Arizona" ' _and amazing, how am I supposed to keep my hands off of you?!'_

Arizona drove them to the town fair, and took Callie on everything single ride they could go to, giggling like school girls. Their hands brushed close and both of them knew what they wanted, when Callie shyly asked

"Is it okay if I hold your hand?"

"I would like nothing more Calliope." With a super magic smile Arizona took Callie's hand and it made her thrilled.

Later on the night, they started asking questions like family and dreams, the blonde explaining that she's a college teacher, but know on vacation. Callie found it odd, because it was school time, but decided to drop it when Arizona's eyes darkened. When it was Callie's time to answer the questions, she was pretty evasive, avoiding the family subject at all costs, and when Arizona realized, she didn't push it, because she didn't want to talk about her family either.

Arizona decided that she needed to win Callie a stuffed animal, because well, it was a fair and she was at a wooing mission. So after three perfect shots Callie picked a big sized panther, because apparently they're badass just like her.

"How can you shoot like that?" Callie curiously asked

"My father's a Marine." And it made sense to Callie Arizona's name.

"So you're not named after the state right?"

"Most people think I was named for the state, but it's not true. I was named for a battleship. The U.S.S. Arizona. My grandfather was serving on the Arizona when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, and he saved 19 men before he drowned. Pretty much everything my father did his whole life was about honoring that sacrifice. I was raised to be a good man in a storm. Raised me to love my country. To love my family. To protect the things I love."

"You're amazing." Callie was in complete awe with the woman in front of her.

The rest of their date went smoothly, and neither of them wanted to end, but knew it was early for continuing for the whole night.

Arizona walked Callie to her door and nervously said

"I've had a great time with you Calliope, and I would like to do this again if you want to."

"Consider me wooed Arizona Robbins, I meant what I said, you're amazing"

They both wanted, but didn't know how to do it, the Latina decided to take a leap of faith and said

"Is this the part when you steal a kiss from me?"

Arizona giggled and leaned in to the woman in front of her. Their lips touching is was fireworks, heart fluttering magic, soft lips with such intensity, yet so caring. So perfect.

And it felt like the last of first kisses from their lives.

 **Please let me know what you guys think!**


	4. Tales of Our Past

**Thank you for the support, chapter 4 will answer some questions asked for a few of you about Callie's past, so here we go. Chapter a bit longer because we deserve it after this episode.**

A week has passed since Callie and Arizona's first date, and everything was absolutely perfect. Well, at least for Arizona. The blonde was in cloud 9 for the Latina and could easily see herself falling in love with the woman, on the other hand, Callie was really happy and after seeing how beautiful the blonde was on the inside too, so couldn't help to feel bad about lying about who she is.

Between flirty messages the whole week a second date was promised, and both women where feeling exited about it, since it was now Callie's turn to sweep Arizona Robbins of her feet.

One morning, missing her girl, ' _stop calling her your girl, you've been on one date_ ' Arizona decided to show up on the bakery to surprise Callie and by coming in she was surprised with the most beautiful sight.

Calliope Torres had her long dark hair on a ponytail, light makeup, and a beautiful smile on her face while chatting with Teddy.

The dirty blonde seeing Arizona with a dumb fold look, decided to tease her best friend and bit and said

"Ohh look who returned! Because now all you do is check upon your girl here, and what about me?! We are supposed to be best friends, and you better be more present when Henry and I start planning our wedding, since you're going to be my bridesmaid!"

Arizona was shocked that Teddy actually said Callie was her girl out loud in front of the woman, but screw it, if Calliope Torres wanted to be her girl, she would totally be. When she saw the smile on Callie's face, decided to go with it

"Well, she's beautiful and have awesome kisses, so yeah I'm not sorry to be here for my girl." Arizona took a chance and leaned in, kissing Callie square on the lips. Mouths apart now, feeling the tingling from the blonde's lips on hers the Latina said

"Hmm you have awesome kisses too, I missed you." Callie replied with a dazzling smile.

Teddy saw the interaction between the duo and decided to make herself known between all the looks

"You know, I'm still here, and Arizona will you please answer? Be my bridesmaid pretty please."

"Teddy I thought that was obvious, of course I will be!"

"Yaay, now you can go back to your mushiness, I already have a bridesmaid."

Callie and Arizona laughed at Teddy's antics, and when the dirty blonde left, the Latina said

"I believe I owe this beautiful woman a date."

"Oh you do? I'm not that easy Calliope."

"Fair enough..." Callie took the blonde's hands on here and gave them a kiss, looking inside Arizona's eyes continued "... Arizona Robbins would you do me the honor of going on a date with me tomorrow night so I can sweep you of your feet?"

The blonde melted with the sight and quickly answered

"Of course I would."

Failing to suppress her smile, Callie said

"Great, text me your address and I'll pick you up by 8 PM, does that work for you?"

"Sure, I'm really excited."

"Me too, but I better go back to work before your best friend fires me."

The Latina started walking away when the blonde pulled her back and gave her an hearth shattering kiss, both of them had an ' _wow_ ' look on their faces.

"There, now you can go back to work."

Giggling women went her ways with the goofiest grins.

Date night was here and Callie was pulling the big guns. Wearing a hot cocktail dress, she parked her T-Bird by the street and went on the blonde's door.

When Arizona Robbins opened the door to her date, she didn't know how she was still standing. Calliope had a red dress on hugging her curves on all the right places, killer heels and smoky eyes.

Arizona had a black dress showing enough cleavage to leave a drooling Callie by her door, heels and a makeup the highlighted her blue eyes.

"You look beautiful." Both women said at the same time to each other, Callie took Arizona's hand, not ever wanting to let go since their date on the fair, and said

"You're carriage waits. Shall we pretty lady?"

With a flirtatious smile Arizona kissed her by the corner of her mouth and they started to walk their way to the car.

Arizona was not prepared to see Callie in such a hot car and literally squealed when she saw it

"This is your car?!"

"Hot uh?"

"Almost as hot as the owner." With a blink the blonde continued looking into deep brown eyes.

Calliope took them to a winery downtown, they were able to take a tour, eat appetizers and taste great wine. When they sat by a quiet booth on the place, really close to each other Arizona said

"You're amazing, did you know that?"

The complement made her feel butterflies inside, because the way the blue-eyed woman said it was so beautiful, it felt like she meant it.

Seeing the look on the brunette's face, Arizona continued

"I mean it, you are a beautiful and kind woman, smart, funny and with a beautiful heart. And you also know your way with wines, which is kind of awesome too."

"Arizona, you are the amazing one here, and there is so much I would like to tell to you, but I'm really scared. I really like you, and I hope we're going somewhere."

"Calliope, you don't have to tell me now if you don't feel comfortable to do so. But well, don't take me for innocent, I've seen gossip magazines you know?..." The blonde chuckled and continued "... I knew I recognized you from somewhere, so I know Calliope Torres. And that doesn't change the fact that I really like you too."

' _How does she even know?!_ ' That was Callie's thought at the moment, when she asked

"How much do you know?"

"Basics Calliope, like the fact that your Torres stands for the fashion company Torres, imagine my surprise when I saw my girl's face on a magazine last night? And then I simply connect the dots. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but I know. And it doesn't change a thing for me. You're still my Calliope, the amazing woman with perfect lips I met at the bakery."

"Your Calliope uh?"

"Yeah." A blushing blonde said

"I really, really like you Arizona Robbins."

The rest of their date went smoothly, both avoiding questions about Callie's past. Later on the night, after flirting, stolen glances and kisses, neither wanted the date to end, so Arizona asked the brunette if she would like to come up for coffee.

On the blonde's apartment, Callie noticed pictures of a man in uniform, blonde hair, blue-eyed with a younger Arizona by his side.

"On the fair, when I avoided the family question, it was because of him. That's my brother Tim in the picture, he died 8 months ago. It still hurts me to say it, we were really close, he was that perfect kind of stereotype for the big brother you know? When I told him I was I lesbian, he asked if that meant I was going to marry a chick, and when I said yes, he answered 'I'm going to dance so hard at your wedding'. I miss my brother, and it's taken me time to open myself for someone because of all the hurt, but for the first time in months, I feel good again, I feel happy when I'm with you."

Callie was in shock, she didn't know what to say, but seeing the blonde being so honest, all she could do was hold the woman really tight, showing her she was not alone. Sitting on the blonde's couch, Arizona still on the brunette's arms, Callie started talking

"My full name is Calliope Iphegenia Torres, I'm the next in line to hold on the family's name for the fashion company. My last girlfriend knew from the beginning who I was, because she worked on the company. Despite the fact that it took some time to my very catholic parents to stand be around her, I thought she was the one. One day, back in the company, I've found out that Erica, my ex, was stealing from us, millions of dollars, and cheating on me with some girl from the financial department. I was devastated, reported her to my parents who blamed me for the whole thing, saying that what happened was punishment for my actions, because I was dating a woman. I couldn't believe what they're saying, and my dad kicked me out, saying I could only come back if I stopped being gay. I still have my share on the company, so does my sister Aria, but I can't step foot there, since my father blamed everything on me. So I moved and Addie helped get a job at the bakery."

Callie had tears in her eyes and Arizona now understood everything. The mystery on Callie's eyes, the hurt, the way she sang that song at the bakery with so much passion, like a plea for help, and said

"Look at me Calliope."

When the Latina looked up into those blue-eyes all she saw was care and tenderness.

"You. Are. Great. You're strong, and caring, and honorable. You're who your parents raised you to be. It's such a shame that they're not seeing the amazing woman you are, and this is their loss. Everything that happened was not your fault, and I need you to believe that Calliope, because I can't see the hurt in your eyes, it pains me too sweetie. I'm here for you. Whatever you can't do I will, and that's how this works okay?"

The brunette was now clinging on the blonde for life, but deep down knew everything was going to get better, so she kissed the other woman with everything she had, pouring all her feelings into the kiss, since words could never be enough to show Arizona how grateful she was.

The kiss grew heated, hands on hips, and before it was impossible to stop, Callie decided to take a minute to compose herself. Resting her forehead on Arizona's her mind was racing ' _she understood, held me and stood by me. Oh God, and she called me sweetie, that kiss was wow_ '. The brunette had to ask

"I was not sure how to talk to you when you showed up by the bakery but, then you said my girl. You called me your girl. So, I need to know. Am I your girl?"

"Uh... Yeah."

"Ok. Good. So, as your girl, I want one more kiss."

As Callie leaned in with a smile on her face she thought ' _I'll give you as many as you want_ '. She stopped the kiss with her face really close from the blonde's and whispered

"Just to be clear, when I say 'my girl' baby, I totally mean my girlfriend."

It was a perfect night.

 **Sooo, what did you guys think about Callie's past? Let me know your thoughts on the fic! xx**


	5. Our Night

**Wow thank you for the reviews! After some heavy talk our girls deserve happy times don't you think? All mistakes are mine, wrote this half asleep haha**

 _'Calliope Torres will be the death of me._ ' That was Arizona's thought when she woke up that morning after another dirty dream with a certain Latina. The blonde's mind was in overdrive with the tan skinned woman, four days after their last date, when the cards were put on the table, Arizona couldn't feel more confident about their relationship. She now had a hot girlfriend that cared like crazy and she was oh, so happy.

Despite some serious make out session on the bakery and at Arizona's place, leaving both aroused, they decided to stop things there and take it slow, both knew their relationship was not some fling, and wanted to make it right, but that did not stop some serious teasing.

Arizona decided to tease her girl that morning and sent her a text right before getting in the shower

' _Morning Calliope, I've just woke up after a hot dream with my girl, getting in a cold and so needed shower now ;) I'll stop by the bakery later today. -A'_

Callie was just finishing cleaning it up the balcony when her phone buzzed in her pocket and she could not believe her girlfriend's words and quickly replied

' _Damn woman you're mean, now it is a good morning since I know my girlfriend is all hot and naked in the shower. Stop by after your shower, I have some time off and you can tell me everything about your dream ;) -C'_

That text was enough to make Arizona hurry up on her shower to stop by the bakery _'my girlfriend wants to know about my dream? I'll tell her everything in details.'_

An easy morning on the bakery was rare but it was one of these days on the place. Arizona soon enough spotted her girl going inside the supply closet and decide to take a chance by surprising her. The blonde got in and Callie had her back on her, giving the blonde an amazing view of her ass, Arizona could not resist that woman, no way.

Callie felt soft hands around her hips and wet lips on her neck, followed by her girl's voice

"Hey baby, missed you"

And that was it. Callie was officially putty on Arizona's hand and so turned on. _'That woman is trying to kill me, sweet Lord, that voice is so sexy_ ' was the Latina's thought, but it was quickly interrupted when she felt her girlfriend's breasts against her back, those perfect hands on her hips started moving on her body, precious lips giving her neck light kisses, followed by bites soothed by a skilled tongue, sucking on her pulse point and on that oh, so sensitive spot behind her ear.

Light moans escaped the brunette's mouth, and that only spurred Arizona to continue her ministrations, until Callie decided to up her game by turning around and pulling the blonde by the hips, smashing their lips together into a heated and passioned kiss.

Callie had her hands on her girlfriend's ass, while Arizona had hers tugging on smooth black locks, they were kissing like their life depended on each other's lips, only stopping when air was necessary, when a out of breath Callie stated

"That's what I call a proper hi."

"You were all hot here and I couldn't resist."

"Don't ever resist if it means I won't get a hi like that."

"My girl gets what my girl wants."

With that last comment, lips were on lips again, Callie had one hand on the blonde's ass and the other on her neck, her lips were making their way down on Arizona's neck making her moan with each touch. Undoing a few of the blonde's buttons, Callie was faced with a lacy black bra, and that was enough to make her lose it.

Arizona felt those luscious lips on her, sucking on her right breast in a way that was totally going to leave a mark, but she couldn't care now, the Latina could do everything she wanted, because now Arizona had one weakness: Calliope Torres.

Just when Arizona was about to take Callie's top, they heard Teddy's voice calling for the brunette, so they decided they needed to stop before reaching the point of being impossible to do so, their first time wouldn't happen on a supply closet.

Groaning, Arizona stepped away from the brunette, and started fixing her shirt while the Latina fixed her hair, both flushed with bruised lips and way too horny to form a decent thought. They stepped out of the closed and made their way to Teddy.

Callie said hi to Teddy, too embarrassed to look her in the eyes and made her way to the coffee maker, leaving the to blondes alone.

"Teddy, I hate you so much right now."

"Why is that? Although that hickey on your neck and Callie's sex hair says a lot."

"She's hot and I could be having sex right now, but I'm not, because you interrupted us. So I'm not your fan right now."

"Gee Arizona, I can feel the sexual tension in the room, take your girl home tonight."

"That's my plan." Arizona answered with a smirk on her face.

Arizona went by the coffee maker and whispered on Callie's ear

"My place tonight, I'll pick you up after work."

With a eager nod from her girlfriend and a peck on her lips, Arizona made her way home to prep for their night.

Callie really wanted to have sex with her girl, there's no denying on that, but on the other hand was a nervous wrack about the night, not one to doubt her skills, she was amazing in bed and she knew it, but Arizona was different, she was no fling or one night stand, she was the real deal, her girlfriend, a person she could easily fall in love.

The day went by and both women texted each other during the day, trying to soothe their nerves by teasing during the day.

 _'Hey babe, just got home, miss you already. At what time I can pick you up? -A'_

 _'Oh hey, miss you too. I get off around 6 PM today. -C'_

 _'Hmm you'll be getting off later tonight babe ;) -A'_

 _'You're a evil woman. -C'_

 _'I'm not, and I have a few hickeys on my right boob to prove how great I am, since I let you leave them on me ;) -A'_

 _'I don't remember you complaining, but what I do remember were moans leaving that beautiful mouth of yours babe. -C'_

 _'You got to second base and I didn't, so tonight, we're gonna make that score even. -A_ '

The last message was enough to send chills through Callie's body, and deciding to up her game she went to the bathroom and quickly typed after attaching a image to the text

 _'I'm yours tonight babe, do whatever you want with me. -C'_

Arizona's mouth was watering with Calliope's image, the picture was her girl in front of the mirror showing off an delicious amount of cleavage, enough to tease, but not showing everything, and that made the blonde even more aroused.

' _You're mine tonight Calliope Torres. -A'_

The night went by and the way to Arizona's place was silent, not the weird kind of silence, but the one that didn't need words to be filled, they were holding hands and goofily smiling to each other.

They made their way to the doors and Arizona decided to break the silence

"So, I thought about ordering a pizza, it can be here in 20."

"Pizza and beer?"

"Deal."

Arizona made her way to the phone and ordered their pizza, while the Latina sat comfortably on the couch watching her girlfriend place their order. ' _My girl is beautiful_ ' was everything Callie could think of, with a smile on her face she kept looking at Arizona, who decided to ask

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I was just thinking how beautiful you are. And how lucky I am to have found you."

Arizona could not contain her smile, dimples popping out, blue eyes shinning with joy and happiness, and kissed her girl. It was a different kiss from earlier, this one held all her feelings for the Latina, it passionate, but less frenzied, tongues rolling together like they've been doing it for all their lives.

Callie felt the kiss grow heated and the blonde straddled her lap, kissing her with want, nibbling her earlobe, descending to her neck, where her tongue made its way down. Mouth coming back up sucking on her pulse point. When Callie felt hands coming inside her top, tracing her stomach, making their way up, she couldn't stop herself from moaning.

Arizona was in pure bliss feeling her girlfriend's skin under her fingers, and just when she was about to cup perfect breasts, the doorbell rang.

A panting Callie said

"It must be our pizza."

Arizona quickly got out of Callie's lap, and made her way to the door thinking ' _damn people interrupting me, no more of that_ ' she paid the pizza guy and gave him a big tip, she didn't know if her girlfriend wanted to continue or eat first, so decided to simply drop a hint

"How do you feel about cold pizza?"

"That's my favorite."

Callie looked at Arizona with lustful dark eyes, and Arizona's hazel blue eyes turned into a dark ocean blue, and they both knew what each other wanted.

Arizona took Callie's hand and led them to her room, discarding the pizza on a table by her bed. The frenzied actions were replaced by teasing touches, pieces of clothing were lost in the heat of passion and soon enough they were both naked, this was not about a quick release, was about connecting with each other.

"Turn around." Callie whispered on Arizona's ear, her hot breath sending heat straight to the blonde's core. The Latina ran her hands on her girlfriend's body, leaving goosebumps on her path, and said on the crook of her neck

"I'm gonna memorize and worship every single part of your body, just because I want, just because I can."

Spinning Arizona around, Callie lowered her on the bed and hovered the blonde, giving her an earth shattering kiss, her hands going lower and cupping her sex, making the blonde shudder under her touch. Arizona cupped the Latina's breasts and brought the right one to her mouth, sucking, nibbling her nipple, and then giving the other the same treatment.

Callie was lost with the feeling of Arizona's mouth on her breasts, and started lighting circling the woman's clit, making her gasp

"I c-can't.. Oh God, more, please."

Callie lowered her mouth on the blonde's ear and whispered with a sultry tone

"Tell me what you want, tell me and I'll do it."

"God! Please, in-inside. Fingers. Now."

Always one to please, Callie entered Arizona with two fingers pushing in and out at a steady pace. Already feeling her girlfriend tighter around her fingers, Callie entered her deep, curling her fingers finding that spot that made Arizona see stars. Arizona cried out in pleasure, latching on Callie's breast and sucking it into her mouth.

Callie slowed her pace and milked the rest of the blonde's orgasm, pushing out her fingers. Arizona lazily opened her eyes just to see Callie bring the fingers that were just inside her into her mouth, licking them clean, which made her want to come again just with the sight.

Arizona turned them so that now she was on top, and kissed the Latina, feeling her taste on the woman's lips, she started her way down her girlfriend's body, stopping by boobs, looking up to lust filled eyes, said

"I feel like having dessert first, this was my dream." With a smirk on her lips, she made her way down the woman's body.

It was their night indeed.

 **Sooo, what did you guys think?**


	6. The Unique

**Sorry for the late update, crazy week. This was a tricky chapter to write, but here you go! Oh, and thank you so much for the reviews! They give me motivation to continue with this fic. You guys are awesome, I mean it.**

Arizona woke up to the feeling of hair tickling her nose and a warm embrace around her waist, it felt odd but at the same time so perfect. For the longest time she was feeling complete, the blonde had a gorgeous woman in her arms sleeping soundly and beautifully, holding her like her life depended on it.

The blue-eyed woman decided to stay awake and simply enjoy the woman in her arms, running her fingers through dark soft curls, and giving a soft peck on top of her head, until the grip on her waist tightened and she knew her girl was awake.

"Wake up pretty lady." Arizona could not contain the happiness in her voice as she gave Callie light pecks all over her face, ' _this is it_ ' she thought ' _I need to wake up next to this woman for the rest of my life.'_

"Hmm.. Morning." A still sleepy Latina answered, wrapping her legs around Arizona holding her closer, moving her right hand to cup her girlfriend's boob.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" A giggling Arizona asked when she realized Callie meant nothing sexual about cupping her breast, in fact she did it like it was the most natural thing in the word, like she's been doing it for her whole life.

"Hm what? I'm sleeping you wore me out." Callie mumbled, but soon a gasp left her mouth when she realized what she was doing, and quickly took away her hand.

"Hey! I was liking that, keep going." A pouting blonde took her girlfriend's hand and put it back on her breast, giving it a light squeeze, causing a low moan to escape pink lips.

Watching the scene unfold Callie was in heaven, and although she was kind of turned on by having her hand on Arizona's boob, she could not ignore how cute her girlfriend looked pouting.

"You're just so cute."

"I'm not cute, I'm hot! I have women lining up for me."

"I bet you do." Callie answered with a slight roll of her eyes as she thought ' _of course she has, she's hot, and beautiful, and cute and damn she's amazing in bed, like earth-shattering perfect.'_

"Yes I do, but you wanna know a secret? The only one who matters is my beautiful girlfriend, even when she's jealous, I bet you don't know this, but she looks really hot when she's jealous."

"Oh, does she?" Callie warming up answered the blonde.

With a sultry tone Arizona whispered by the Latina's ear

"Yes, and she keeps squeezing my boobs, being all naked and hot, which means I need to have her, right now, since she makes me really wet."

"What can I say, they're good boobs!"

"And the only person I want staring at them is you. I'm all yours baby."

With that comment Callie could not hold anymore, the couple had morning sex, shower sex, until they settled having breakfast in bed, since Callie would not work today. Arizona may or may not have convinced her best friend to give her the day off, so they could spend it together.

Callie felt like the happiest woman alive having breakfast in bed with her girl, until her phone started ringing and she started to get out of bed to answer, but being held down by her girlfriend. Startled by the sudden change the brunette couldn't help but grin when Arizona straddled her lap and whispered

"We have a new rule Calliope."

"Hmm.. And what would that new rule be Arizona?" Callie answered with a slight smirk on her lips, she knew where Arizona was going with this, and she didn't care about her ringing phone on the nightstand right now, she could see it later. Or tomorrow.

"No getting out of bed when we have all this nakedness to take advantage of."

Callie's hands went from her girlfriend's creamy thighs to cupping her ass, which made the blonde moan by the Latina's touch, the sound not going unnoticed made Callie whisper on Arizona's ear

"That ass does not quit."

Arizona inhaled a sharp breath by the sound and the warmth coming from Callie's mouth, and hungrily kissed her, tongues battling for dominance, hands on hips, tugging each other's hairs.

Callie lay Arizona down and hovered her, but the blonde decided she wanted control, she wanted, no, needed, to feel her woman on her lips, all of her. The way her abs contract and chest rises off of bed, the way she curses in Spanish and moans loudly near climax. Arizona pulled Callie for a heated kiss and turned them, making her be on top.

Arizona looked into deep brown eyes, now almost black with desire, and licked her lips when the only thought crossing her mind was ' _how lucky am I to have found you?_ ' The blonde started her decent through Callie's body, not leaving one simple piece of skin untouched, kissing, sucking, marking that beautiful woman as hers.

Callie was in pure heaven, she was feeling everything and nothing at the same time, she felt Arizona's lips everywhere, her warmth, her devotion, the way she worshiped every single part of her body. But with her emotions at bay, Callie could not feel a thing either, not one single worry, sadness or fear. Because with Arizona Robbins, she felt whole again. She felt loved.

Arizona got to her girlfriend's sex and felt consumed by her lovers smell, it was already so addictive for her, she kissed her inner thigh, coming closer to her center with each kiss, so she decided to no longer tease her woman, tracing a long yet firm lick through her girlfriend's labia, taking in her sent, her taste.

"Ari-Arizona... Please."

Flickering her girl's clit, sucking it into her mouth, she felt the body beneath her squirming, so she slowed her movements and looked up to a aroused and confused Latina saying

"I like it better when you watch me."

She wrapped her girlfriend's clit between her lips and sucked into her mouth, staring at deep lustful darken eyes all the time, while one hand opened Callie wider, the other came closer to her sex, until Arizona entered the Latina with two fingers, pumping in and out of her in a steady rhythm, while swiping her tongue on her girl's clit.

Callie's orgasms came in waves, she felt aftershock after aftershock, while Arizona milked every last drop she had to offer.

Arizona made her way up and met with the most beautiful sight: a sex filled Calliope Torres, with a goofy smile looking up to her

"Hey you" The blonde said

"Hey... You're amazing."

"We are amazing."

After Callie got her strength back, she kissed Arizona passionately tasting herself on the blonde's lips, going down her neck leaving marks, tracing her tongue, she whispered on her ear like she heard the blonde's inner thought from earlier

"I am the luckiest of them all."

They went rounds and rounds, and despite the fact that neither of them vocalized, their sex was not simply physical, they went through something deeper, got to know every inch of each other's body. Deep down they knew. They knew that what they did was not a lay, it was deep, soulful and beautiful lovemaking.

Both feel into a comfortable silence, holding each other, until Callie spoke up

"When I was younger, during a Portuguese class, a teacher once asked what the word ' _saudade_ ' meant and why do we feel it. This word it has a similar meaning in English to miss something or someone. But it was a tricky question, you see, how do you define a feeling? And why do we miss someone? After a few tries coming from the class he said ' _saudade é sentir falta do que não se pode repetir._ '" seeing the confusion on the blonde's face, Callie continued "That sentence means ' _to miss someone is to miss something you cannot repeat_ ' and he said that the only reason we miss someone is because we cannot repeat a feeling we had on the past, because we miss the unique, the exclusive feeling that person provides us. And in this moment Arizona Robbins, I can say that every single moment I won't be with you, in your arms, I will miss you."

Arizona was speechless with Callie's words, with tears in her her she looked deep inside her girlfriend's eyes, and kissed her deeply, holding her tight with the thought _'I love this woman, and I'll do my best to protect her heart.'_ The blue-eyed woman whispered

"I will truly, deeply, madly, miss you too Calliope Torres."

Holding to each other tightly, they fell asleep, thinking about what the future could hold for them.

After a few hours of sleep, Callie heard her phone going off and got up quickly on her way to silence the offending device, but not missing the opportunity to take a peak at her gorgeous girlfriend's naked body, thinking ' _I'm in love with this woman'_ on the verge of a freak out, realizing how easily came the thought, Callie went to see her phone while processing her feelings, but the caller ID made her froze on spot and forget how to breathe.

Arizona woke up as soon as the Latina got out of bed, missing her warmth and barely opening her eyes asked

"Honey, why aren't you in bed? I'm cold without you." Now with her eyes open, she noticed her girlfriend's usually bright, beautiful soulful brown eyes staring at her blankly, holding tight on her phone. So, she added "Sweetie, talk to me, who is it, who called?"

Stammering, Callie said

"Arizona, I-it-it's my father."

 **Please do not kill me, but yeah, huge cliffhanger here, sorry! xx**

 **Please let me know what you guys think!**


	7. You're Not Alone

AIA - 7

 **I know, I'm super late, so sorry! Had the craziest week ever, I'll do my best to make it up to guys! This chapter picks up right after the last one, so it would be a good move to go back and remember the facts. Xx**

 **Oh, and for those who asked about Callie's father, here I quote a line from chapter 4:**

 **"My full name is Calliope Iphegenia Torres, I'm the next in line to hold on the family's name for the fashion company. My last girlfriend knew from the beginning who I was, because she worked on the company. Despite the fact that it took some time to my very catholic parents to stand being around her, I thought she was the one. One day, back in the company, I've found out that Erica, my ex, was stealing from us, millions of dollars, and cheating on me with some girl from the financial department. I was devastated, reported her to my parents who blamed me for the whole thing, saying that what happened was punishment for my actions, because I was dating a woman. I couldn't believe what they're saying, and my dad kicked me out, saying I could only come back if I stopped being gay. I still have my share on the company, so does my sister Aria, but I can't step foot there, since my father blamed everything on me. So I moved and Addie helped get a job at the bakery."**

 _Last on AIA_

 _"Honey, why aren't you in bed? I'm cold without you." Now with her eyes open, she noticed her girlfriend's usually bright, beautiful soulful brown eyes staring at her blankly, holding tight on her phone. So, she added "Sweetie, talk to me, who is it, who called?"_

 _Stammering, Callie said_

 _"Arizona, I-it-it's my father."_

"Breathe baby, is everything okay?"

"I don't know, he's calling for a meeting with all board members and I'm supposed to be there tomorrow morning."

Callie had no words to vocalize her worries, so she simply stood there, staring at her phone, which felt like the weight of a thousand bricks in her hands. Arizona seeing the scene unfold in front of her eyes wrapped herself on cold white sheets and went straight into her girl's direction.

"Calliope, it's up to you to show up or not, and I'll stay with you and support your decision whatever it may be."

Callie's breathing started evening out when she looked into clear blue eyes that held so much unspoken, with watering eyes and now her arms wrapped around Arizona's body, the words left her mouth

"It will be okay, as long as I have you by my side."

"Baby, I'm here. Whatever you can't do, I will, and that's how this works."

Arizona brought Callie back to bed and held her tight, like her arms would protect her woman from the world, and whispered sweet nothings until the brunette fell asleep.

A few hours later, Arizona was still wide awake with a sleeping brunette by her side, the blonde's mind was running wild with questions like _'what does he want?' 'Will he hurt her again?'_ However, the ultimate question was if CEO Torres still blamed his daughter for stealing from the company.

"I can hear you thinking." A mumbling Callie with raspy voice stated

Arizona thought she was actually being discrete, but apparently her thoughts were "loud" enough to make a woman who slept like the dead wake up from her slumber.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried."

"This is about my father, isn't it?"

"Am I this obvious?"

"I just know you enough honey. What's on your mind?"

"I'm just scared he'll hurt you again, I know he's your father, but still, I-I-I don't want you to get hurt again you know? You may not need my protection, but I'm here for you, I'll protect you anyways, so no, I'm not letting you go all alone to that company. Yes, I do realize that I can't crash the meeting if you do decide to go, but I'll wait for you, I'll stay there and hold your hands, and I'm so sorry for saying this, or not, and my dad would totally give me a huge speech about respect if he listened to what I'm about to say since he's a Marine, but screw your parents, your my girl and I'm protecting you. So no, you're not going alone. You're not alone, you have me now, and Teddy, she really likes you, you know? A-and I'll be worried sick all the time you won't be able to be by my side. You became so important to me and I'll do everything to make you smile, you're not alone, and you'll never be again, since you're never getting rid of me. Oh, if your dad says something stupid, honey, please, do not believe him. Everything that happened wasn't your fault, it was Erica's okay? It. Was. Not. Your. Fault. He's an ass for even thinking such thing, and God I invited myself to go didn't I? I'm sorry, you don't even know if you're going... I-I'm rambling aren't I? I'll just shut up now."

Callie did not know what to say, she was not expecting such words to come out of her beautiful girlfriend's lips, but the words flew from her mouth

"I want you with me." - Seeing the grateful look on Arizona's face she continued - "Yes I do want you with me, and I probably won't be able to handle without you being there. It took me a while to actually accept that it wasn't my fault, but I see it now. Everything's on Erica, and if my family cannot accept the fact that I'm gay, that I'm with you, they are not welcome into my life again. You make me the happiest I have ever been. Honey, having you in my arms tomorrow will give me the strength I need to walk tall into that company's conference room, because when everything's over, I'll have you to get back to, no matter what."

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres, you'll always have me, and I'll be waiting for you all the time, for all my life if I have to. You do not need me to walk tall. Do you know why? You are an extraordinary woman, you're beautiful and independent, smart and badass, and more importantly, you are still who they raised you to be. It's their shame to not see the woman you are."

Callie felt something different about the blonde's pep talk, it didn't feel like a bunch of words thrown away, the Latina felt it. Arizona, her girl, actually meant everything single word, and that was enough, that was enough to make her believe.

Arizona and Callie went thought the day, had breakfast together and talked about nothing and everything at the same time, until during a movie Arizona's phone shone and an email came in.

 _"Miss Robbins,_

 _I hope you are feeling better from your loss, know that we from Grey Sloan Memorial College are so sorry for losing your brother so early in life. We agreed you would take the rest of the school year for yourself, and that still is a solid condition, although, your presence is very much missed._

 _The school prom will happen on a few weeks and several students have been asking for your presence. It would be a great honor to have you on the prom and please feel free to invite a date for the night, it is prom after all._

 _My condolences on you loss again, hope to hear from you soon,_

 _Dean Webber."_

Although the email brought back some of the hidden pain from her brother's death, breaking the pink bubble she currently found herself in, Arizona now had her girl curled up in her arms, and an plan on her mind.

"Calliope, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"I thought we were already getting dinner together Arizona."

"No, I mean, yes, but I have a plan, go with it."

A confused and chuckling Callie answered, staring at Arizona's pouting lips

"Yes Arizona, I would love to have dinner with you tonight."

"Yaaaay, so I'll pick you up at 8."

"Wait, what?"

"Please, go with it."

"Fine, I'll go home and wait for you there." Callie was kind of hurt since her girlfriend was basically kicking her out

"Honey, don't be mad, I just wanna do this right, you'll see."

"Do what right Arizona?"

With that, the blonde smashed her lips on the brunette's, crashing their bodies together, a kiss so deep, so full of emotion, so hot.

"You'll know. And that was a preview of tonight."

Callie left the apartment dumbfounded, with Arizona's cherry taste still on her lips, and a promise of hot, awesome sex.

Arizona was grinning in her living room like a fool, because damn, that was a great kiss, everything inside her screamed she needed to bring Callie back and love her body forever ' _no, I'm doing this right, she deserves a perfect night, specially with the day she'll have tomorrow meeting her family again'._

Later that night, Arizona already had everything ready, so with flowers on hand, she went to her girlfriend's apartment

"Wow you look beautiful." Was everything that could possibly leave the blonde's mouth that moment

"Well, since you kicked me out of your place, I thought I needed to up my game a bit."

"You'll be the death of me Calliope Torres, and I promise you it will be worth it."

They kissed and felt their whole bodies tingling from the feeling, until Callie took a step forward and leaned in on Arizona's ear, whispering

"I plan on having you tonight in every single way I want to, you totally owe me, specially if you decide to look even more beautiful every time I lay my eyes on you."

Arizona felt her mouth watering from the sultry tone Callie used, and her heart beat faster with every word coming out from the Latina's mouth. So, she saw it was time to start wooing her girl

"I'm yours baby, you can have me anytime you want, and these are for you pretty lady."

Callie had the most beautiful bouquet given by her girl on her hands now, and after putting them on water, and thanking her girl with an earth shattering kiss, they went to Arizona's place.

"Wait, I thought we were having dinner."

"And we are, just wait."

Arizona brought Callie to her building's rooftop, where Callie was met was a beautiful sight. There were lights on the walls, a very light breeze felt through light dresses, a table set by the corner with candles lit, a bottle of wine on a metal bucket of ice and the smell of great food in the air. Although for Callie, the sight of a beautiful blonde complemented by a beautiful night sky filled with stars was the best she had ever seen.

"This is beautiful, how did you set this up?"

"Teddy helped, my girl deserves the best."

Callie kept goofily staring at Arizona during a while, until the blonde held her hand leading them to the table, pulling a chair for her to sit.

"I hope you like it, I made coq au vin."

"It's perfect, thank you babe."

The night went smoothly, and Arizona was sure about her feelings for the brunette, they laughed and kissed, everything felt amazing when they were together, like the world could fall apart and the stars stop shining, they would still be on their world, when it was safe, a world in which life without each other never existed.

"You were right, this was worth it."

"Wait, say it again, I was...?"

"Ha! Don't get used to it, I'm not saying it again, but I can give you a kiss."

They kissed like the universe was theirs, like the time had stopped to see their moment and write it down all the unspoken words, all the unsaid feelings.

Breaking apart from their kiss, Arizona said

"Remember when I said I'm a college teacher?"

"Yes honey, of course I do, why?"

"So, they gave me the right to absence after my brother's death, but I've received an email today from the dean."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, it is honey, but he told me about the prom, and the students really miss me, so I thought I could go, but I don't wanna do it without you. Thankfully, I don't have to if you'll have me, Webber told me I could bring a date with me, and I really want to, since is prom after all. Sooo, Calliope Torres, will you be my date for the prom?"

Callie was smiling goofily at her girlfriend's cheesiness, nobody has ever been this protective of her heart, treated her so well. So looking deeply into her girlfriend's eyes, she said

"I would be honored to be your date Arizona Robbins, I will always be your date."

Both women could not hide their happiness, Arizona hugged her woman tight and decided to do what her heart wanted, what her mind you screaming to do, so standing in the middle of her building's rooftop, the blonde shouted

"I HAVE THE MOST AMAZING WOMAN ON THE PLANET AS MY DATE! CALLIOPE TORRES IS MY DAAATE."

A giggling Callie asked her shouting girlfriend

"What on earth are you doing?"

"I'm shouting from the rooftop that you are my date. THE Calliope Torres is my date, I'm a very literal person. Why would why just feel like screaming from the rooftops my happiness when I can actually do it?

"Oh God, how can you be this adorable and this hot?"

"Why don't we come inside and you can find out?"

And Callie found out indeed, in every single way she wanted, she proved, tasted, felt, how adorable and hot her girlfriend could be.

 **Damn, this took me forever to right, hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think, please! Xx**

 **Next chapter we will meet the Torres clan, oh no.**


	8. Turning Page

**I am so sorry for taking this long to post! I know it sucks to wait for an update, I'm a sucker for reading fanfics, they manage to keep me happy.**

 **Truth be told, everything kind of sucks right now, but we deserve hopeful stuff to read after this week's episode.**

 **I'll use lyrics from 2 songs during these chapter, because well, I think it fits beautifully, the songs are Turning Page by Sleeping At Last and My Love by Jess Glynne, do not own them, but I wish I did, these are beautifully well written songs.**

 **I'm sorry for typos, but well, English is not my first language, and I don't have a beta. Oops'**

 **I would like to thank the ones who have been with me during this story, you guys are really amazing and keep me going.**

 **AZsgirl, violaine2707, flaca28 this one is for you, hope you like it! Thank you so much for the reviews and for not giving up on my ramblings, it always makes me happier xx**

Callie woke up after only a few hours of sleep, her girlfriend treated her like a queen, touching and caressing every part of her body, leaving no part untouched, no skin unkissed. But even after having the most perfect night with her girl, the brunette couldn't stop worrying about meeting her parents again, sure she would have Arizona by her side, but partially that worried her even more, because she couldn't stand the thought of her family hurting Arizona in any way.

 _'Guess I should just get this over with'_ The thought occurred on Callie's mind, but when looking down on her own chest she saw a pair of sapphire eyes staring back at her with, she risked thinking it a loving look, nothing else mattered.

"Morning sweetie." With a light peck on the lips Arizona greeted her lover

"Hi baby." Callie avoided looking into those ocean eyes, Arizona could read her like a book, and she would know something's off.

"Love, I know you're worried about today, and I can't promise it will be pleasant, but I can promise to be there for you."

"I know you will, I'm just scared of what they might say to you."

"What do you mean Calliope?" Arizona could not understand from where this was coming from, Callie's parents would not hurt her or keep her away from her girl.

"Yeah, I'm scared of what's going to happen today, but right now that's now what's bothering me the most. The fact that my family might hurt you, say shitty things about us, it simply makes me pissed."

"Calliope, it's very sweet of you to care this much, but I can protect myself, there's nothing they could say that would make me leave you."

"You're amazing Arizona Robbins, shall we?"

Arizona and Callie took a shower, got dressed and made their way to the bakery, Callie explained the situation to Teddy who gave her the day off, while Arizona got them coffees. The way to Torres company was quiet, no words needed to be said, they knew this day would be a challenge, but they were facing this together.

Getting inside the building Arizona took in her surroundings, the place was huge and had this classy modern thing about it, edgy colors, with clothing sketches across the walls, and one stole her look.

"Callie why didn't you tell me you are that good?" Arizona said pointing to the masterpiece on the wall, it was a wedding dress design, long covered in lace, delicate and yet so beautiful, a dress that Arizona couldn't help but think _'you would look beautiful in it, with me waiting for you in the alter.'_

Seeing the dreamy look on Arizona's face, Callie didn't caught up on her girlfriend's thought, but that wasn't a look she minded seeing again.

"It was a long time ago, I don't do it anymore."

They walked in the conference room and Callie did not let go of Arizona's hand, it was not only about her family anymore, it was about keeping her girlfriend's heart protected.

"Hey, I'm here, you're not alone, I could never leave you Calliope Torres, because I'm completely in..."

Just when Arizona was about to finish her sentence, Emily, her father's secretary, showed up and said

"Miss Torres, it's good to have you here, Mr Torres wanted me to let you know that he will be here in a few minutes, excuse me."

When Emily left, Arizona could feel Callie's hand sweating, so she did the only thing she could do to calm her girlfriend, and kissed her with all her heart, with all the love she has yet to profess.

They parted when air became a higher necessity, and simply stared at one another, like they were inside their own private world, a place they could control who got in and when, a place they would be safe from harm in each other's company, in each other's arms. They both know, that in that moment, the world seemed a bit brighter, to have someone to share with. Their moment was interrupted when they noticed people getting inside the room, staring at them and their joined hands under the table, on top of Arizona's leg.

"Mija" That was the first word said by Carlos Torres. The first said after a few seconds of silence that felt like ages, the start of the mending point.

"Why am I here?" Came Callie's cold answer

"Won't you tell is who's this woman with you?"

Before Callie could answer Arizona squeezed her hand under the table a bit tighter, as if waiting for any sign it was okay to talk, and with a light nod from her girlfriend she replied

"I am Arizona Robbins, your daughter's girlfriend."

"I see, this is a family meeting Miss Robbins, and..." Before her father could ever think about finishing that sentence, Callie raised her voice and said

"Wanna talk about family? Mine abandoned me and kicked me out, accused me of terrible things that I didn't do, so no, you don't get to go there and throw some bullshit about this being a family meeting, since you've decided to cut me off. So before you say anything, I'm telling you this: Arizona stays. She is my family now, and I trust her."

"Just like you trusted Erica I suppose?" Exclaimed an older version of Callie, which Arizona assumed was her girlfriend's mother, Lucia Torres.

"With all due respect, don't you dare compare me with that sordid woman who broke Calliope's heart, I came here today to offer my support. You see, your daughter is a very strong woman, whose heart beats fiercely, when I met her she had a sad look in her eyes and that broke me. How could such a beautiful woman hide so much through the deepest eyes I have ever seen? She told me what happened and every single fiber in my being wanted to protect her from the world, but how can I? When her family is the one who breaks her the most. So I came to a conclusion: I'll do my best to keep her safe, and when I can't protect her, I will hold her close, let your daughter know she's not alone. I may not be here for long, but I will stay for as long as she wants me."

Callie was shocked and emotional to hear that from Arizona's mouth, it was all she needed to hear, on that moment it didn't matter what her parents might say, she wasn't alone, she wasn't going to lose the woman, now more sure than ever, the woman she loved.

"I'm sorry, did you call my sister Calliope?"

The Torres clan was shocked to actually see someone calling their daughter by her full name and not getting slapped or something, but neither woman cared for the incredulous looks they were receiving, all to suddenly they were back into their world, safe from harm, but now with a promise of forever.

"Yes Aria, she calls me Calliope, she earned the right to do so. This is why you brought me here? Let's get this over with."

"Calliope, I thought you were back to your old self, that you would find a suitable man and build a family, but I see this is not the case."

"Do not Calliope me mother, this is not a phase, it never was."

"Lucia this is not why we asked her here..." Carlos stood up from his chair and continued "... Mija we asked you here to have you back into the company, you are my daughter no matter what, I may not agree with you choices and don't understand them, but I saw the way you were looking at each other when we came in, the way you looked at each other is the way I look at you mother, is caring one, a loving one."

"Wait, what? You want me back? After offending my girlfriend you simply want me back here?"

Lucia Torres quickly left the room, obviously pissed at her husband's words, she would not accept Callie's behavior, it felt wrong, it felt sinful.

Callie was on the verge of tears by seeing the scene unfold in front of her eyes, Aria went after their mother, while the brunette let go of her girlfriend's hand and said

"I'll need to freshen up a bit."

"Okay, I'll stay here, I need to have a word with you father."

"Arizona..." Callie trusted her girl, but she was afraid of everything that could be said between them.

"Don't worry, I'll be here when you get back."

Callie took off to the bathroom, planing to get back as soon as possible, but she needed this time alone, to put her mind back on track.

"Sir, I'm completely in love with your daughter. She doesn't know I do, I haven't vocalize it yet. It's all the simple things I love about her, the warmth within her touch, how she smiles when she blushes or how she curls her lip when she concentrates enough, this look she has when she's daydreaming about something and you catch her doing it, it's so pure, it looks so beautiful, I've surrendered who I've been for who she is, for nothing makes me stronger than her fragile heart. Nothing makes me stronger than having her in my arms. I love everything about your daughter, and I'm sure you realized I'm here to stay. You are her father, and I'll protect her from you if it comes to it, but I won't let her break. I was raised to be a good man in a storm, to protect the people I love, relationships bend and break, when a fracture is made and you repaired in the wrong way, you need to break it again and mend it properly. So I'm here to ask you, are you ready to mend it properly?"

Carlos was astonished by this woman's behavior, and although he didn't want to admit this, it was good to know somebody was protecting his daughter when he was doing a crappy job at it.

"I though Lucia was dealing better with everything, but she just pushed Callie miles away. I do not agree with any of this, but I want my little girl happy, and the glow she had in her eyes, with you, I haven't seen it in so long."

Just when Arizona was about to answer, Lucia, Aria and Callie came yelling in Spanish into the room, the blonde's Spanish was bad, but it didn't take much to understand and see the fury on her girlfriend's eyes. Aria seemed to be yelling not some nice things to Lucia, and Callie had a really confused look on.

"Arizona, we are leaving."

"Honey, calm down."

"Calm down?! My so called mother is telling me I'm going to hell because I'm in a relationship with a woman, that this is unnatural and wrong, but my love for you is not wrong, is the best feeling I have ever felt, you made me feel alive again."

Callie did not notice she let it slip her love for Arizona as if it was to most obvious thing about all this, but the blue-eyed woman did, but decided to let it past, doubting herself _'maybe it was the heat of the moment...'_ But at the same time feeling hopeful over those words.

Arizona took her girlfriend's hand and spoke up

"Enough! This is not the purpose of this, you are a family no matter what, so if you can't suck it up and accept your daughter the way she is, well, it's your loss."

Callie realized her so calm girl was making a point and by the end of her phrase everyone was quiet, until Aria spoke up

"Feisty this one sis, she stood up for you against our insane parents, I like her already. Everybody got their turn, now it's mine. Callie, I am so sorry for not helping you when you needed me, that Erica never deserved you and I never liked her, so when everything happened I was not that surprised. What our parents did was wrong, blaming you for the whole thing, and it was wrong of me to not do anything about it. I am truly sorry, and I hope one day you'll forgive me."

Callie had tears in her eyes now, but she needed space, away from her family.

"I'm going home now..." Were Callie's first words after her sister apology, directing her gaze to Aria, she continued "... We can talk at some other point Aria, I may not have forgiven you yet, but I do miss my sister."

"What about coming back?" Carlos asked

"We will talk, without interruptions, at some point, this is not the moment, not after... Everything."

Callie and Arizona left the building hand in hand, emotional and playing over and over again the morning events, when Arizona said

"I'm not leaving you alone, you can lock yourself up in your bedroom if you want, but I'll be sitting at your door waiting to hold you, or talk, whatever you need."

Callie kept silent until they got into her apartment, when she took Arizona's hand and brought it to her heart, kissing it and saying

"Thank you Arizona, for going with me and holding my hand, for saying such beautiful words. That went downhill, my mother lost it, and I barely even got my dad's point, it was so obvious my mom didn't want me there... It hurt, I wanted to yell evil things at her, but I could never hurt her the way she hurt me. For so long I simply lost hope, but you brought it back to me, by the simple things, from your smile to your eyes, from your hugs to your melodic voice when you say my name. When I thought of going home, when I said home, I though about you, about us being together. Arizona, home is not a place anymore, you are my home. You've turned my darkened heart and made it into gold, you've brought light back into my soul, so thank you, thank you sweetheart, for bringing me back home."

Arizona couldn't think straight, Calliope Torres was the love of her life.

"Life without you already terrifies me, and the world just makes less and less sense. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore, I was so lost after my brother and you brought me back, that night I heard you sing... I knew it then, that I could fall for you. And now, after everything, the thing that I need, is my anchor. It's you, I need you, and you're the only thing I will ever need. I love you Calliope."

"You do?"

"I do."

On that night, Arizona held Callie and brought her into their world, a safe bubble in which nobody would judge, they kissed and made love with the unspoken promise of eternity.

 **Wow, so what did you guys think? I'm kind of rusty, but I really would like to know your thoughts xx**


	9. It's About Making Love

**Yep, I'm officially back, at least I will try to get back into more regular posts, you guys are really awesome, thank you so much for your reviews, feels kind of amazing waking up to them xx**

 **This chapter is dedicated to a guest that identified as Imlovinit (thank you by the way, your review was so sweet xx) NncyL72, flaca28 who actually wrote her review to my last chapter while I was writing this one, I love it and thank you so much, your review was amazing and violaine2707 who's reviews actually make me smile.**

Arizona woke up to an empty bed and smell of fresh coffee the next morning after Torres' events, and that would have worried her if the prior night hadn't been so perfect hadn't shown so much passion and love.

 _"Life without you already terrifies me, and the world just makes less and less sense. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore, I was so lost after my brother and you brought me back, that night I heard you sing... I knew it then, that I could fall for you. And now, after everything, the thing that I need, is my anchor. It's you, I need you, and you're the only thing I will ever need. I love you Calliope."_

 _"You do?"_

 _"I do."_

 _Hearing those words from Arizona's beautiful mouth made Callie feel all kinds of things, she felt in absolutely bliss for knowing her girl loved her as much as she did, her heart was pounding in her chest from adoration for the woman standing in front of her, seeing her woman get that protective over her did things to her libido, her desire for Arizona was not only sexual, it was a need to show how much she appreciated everything she did it for her, a need to express how much she loved her girlfriend._

 _Callie brought Arizona closer to her body and kissed her with all her her soul, her smooth tongue asking for entrance as her hands held tightly on her girlfriend's waist, one of her hands went lower on Arizona's small back, while the other went to her neck, lightly tilting to the left._

 _Her kisses were light and passionate at the same time, it made Arizona feel on cloud 9, when she felt Callie's hand doing even further on her body, she knew tonight would be different, Callie was about to make love to her, to touch every single part of her body, to make her feel on fire and yet so protected, so loved. The brunette's hand cupped Arizona's ass, which could not hold the throaty moan that escaped her mouth, an action that made Callie want her even more, so she went down on Arizona's neck, trailing her hot breath against the skin she found there, and by her lover's ear she whispered on a husky voice_

 _"I am completely in love with you."_

 _That was enough to spur Arizona on, whose hands cupped Callie's ass, while the brunette started trailing hot wet kisses across her neck. Feeling Arizona like that, surrendering herself to her touches, made Callie want so much more, not only on that night, but for those to come as well._

 _Callie led them to her bedroom only stoping her kisses, stoping her touches, to take their clothes off, those offending items keeping them from touching her girl fully. Holding Arizona as her life depended on it, on the warmth of Arizona's embrace they kept each other on their world, their safe place._

 _By the bedroom's door, Arizona stopped them and turned Callie, making her lay on the bed and hovered above her, a curtain of blond curls, which Callie took a few strands away from her lover's angelic face._

 _Both feeling each other fully, every groan, tremor and moan, eliciting goosebumps as their lips felt the warmth of their bodies. Arizona went lower on her lover's body, tracing a trail with her skilled tongue, but never taking her eyes off of Callie, darkened brown eyes and navy blue by desire._

 _When Arizona's tongue touched her opening after a bit of teasing, Callie felt like she was about to explode, she could feel her lover's tongue making love to her, she felt herself getting warmer, wetter and could not hold back her reactions anymore, her hands were wrapped on the sheets with such a strength that could rip them, and when Arizona held her legs tighter, diving in her womanhood, Callie's hand flew over blond curls, keeping her lover there, not that Arizona had any intention to leave._

 _Feeling her girl on edge, Arizona swiped her tongue over Callie's clit, eliciting a loud throaty moan, as much as she loved Callie with so little control over her body, she wanted to see her woman come, so with one more long lick, she pushed two fingers inside her woman, hitting her walls in a way that only she could do it, and brought her body up, still pumping in and out of her woman, but know staring at her eyes with so much passion, so much desire._

 _"I can see you holding on the sheets, but I'd rather have your hands on me..." Came Arizona's husky voice on Callie's ear. She knew Callie had a strong grip on the sheets because she was afraid of hurting her, so she continued "... I want your hands on me Calliope, you would never hurt me, I trust you love."_

 _"God, I love you." Came the brunette's barely there voice_

 _Callie lost all self control hearing those words, and brought her hands to Arizona's small back, her ass, her neck. Her hands were everywhere, marking her lover's with scratches and hickeys, on an attempt to be quiet she marked all over her woman's neck and she came hard and loud on her girlfriend's hand. That was the strongest orgasm she has ever had, her legs felt numb and her body light, there was no ups and downs, no high and low, there was only her and Arizona, making love to each other, completing themselves._

 _When Callie came down from her high, Arizona was staring lovingly at her_

 _"Hi beautiful, you okay?" Came Arizona's whispered words_

 _"Hi..." A blushing Callie answered "... I'm amazing, you are amazing and I love you."_

 _Arizona had hickeys all over her neck and chest, strong and light ones, and Callie couldn't help but smirk_

 _"You are all mine." The brunette stated while looking at the sapphire eyes looking navy with desire_

 _With Arizona laid on her stomach, Callie straddled her ass, seeing all the angry red marks she had left during her bliss_

 _"You should've stopped me honey."_

 _"It felt good, I felt de-desir... W-hat-what are you doing?" Arizona asked when she felt Callie brushing her curls off her back, and trailing her tongue across her spine_

 _"I'm uh... Helping..." And Arizona could almost see the smirk forming on Callie's lips on that moment "... I know you like it when I'm vocal, when I lose control and feel all of you. I know for example Arizona, that right now you can feel how wet I am for you again, I always want you, and I always will."_

 _Just when Arizona was about to throw caution out off the wind and feast on her girlfriend's wet lower lips, Callie whispered on her ear_

 _"But now it's my turn."_

 _Callie kissed all over her lover's back and ass, and got up a bit to allow Arizona to turn to face her, still on top of a very naked Arizona Robbins she could see her glistening folds and dove in._

 _Arizona had an unique taste, a taste Callie was so addicted to, the brunette had a strong grip on her lover's legs, keeping them open for her, for the source of that taste. She looked up to see a heavy breathing Arizona, chest up and down, and a pair of hypnotizing eyes staring back at her._

 _One of Callie's hands went up on her lover's right boob, massaging it, squeezing while still licking all her girlfriend's juices. Callie pushed two fingers inside Arizona and kept her tongue working on stimulating the blonde's clit, which made one of Arizona's hands fall on top off the one squeezing her boob, making it tighter, holding her nipple and swirling it with her thumb._

 _Arizona was on edge and Callie knew it, so she hit that spongy spot inside her girlfriend a few times, and after now loud screams, Arizona came on Callie's mouth and fingers._

 _Callie left her little paradise on her girlfriend's body and got even closer to her undoing, Arizona's lips, that held so much love, so much skills and beautiful words. Kissing her woman deeply she whispered the words I love you, when Arizona allowed them to tangle their legs in a position that their centers could touch._

 _Callie started grinding on her girlfriend, feeling their juices coax together, and both still sensitive over their previous orgasms came again, together, heavy chests and loud moans, Arizona had her hands on Callie's ass, making her grind on sync with her movements, when their lips touched they came another time, happily looking into each other's eyes._

 _That was only the beginning of their night, they made love in every position they could, sore muscles in the morning and marks of their love were written across their bodies, but they did not want them to stop._

Arizona looked around and saw her beautiful girlfriend wrapped on a tiny robe with a cup of coffee staring lovingly at her

"Get that beautiful ass of yours over here Calliope."

Laughing Callie came closer to her lover and gave her what was supposed to be a chaste kiss, but Arizona had other ideas when depended the kiss, it was a kiss that said everything about their night, when they parted both had a goofy grin on their faces and Arizona was untying the knot on Callie's robe, looking down to her lover's action Callie stated

"You are insatiable woman." And gave that throaty laugh that spurred Arizona even more

Untying the robe and throwing it on the other side of the bed, Arizona laid her woman down, and staring into soulful brown eyes said

"I love you Calliope Torres, I kept reliving every moment of last night and I can't believe you are actually mine, I love everything about you and yeah, I'm insatiable when it's about you, but this isn't about sex, it's about making love to the woman of my dreams."

Callie's eyes hid so much when they first met, but now they showed so much love and adoration, so much hope.

 **Sooo, I'm always self-conscious about writing smut, so please let me know what you think xx**


	10. Talks and Thoughts

**I'm so utterly sorry for being MIA for so long, life has been a mess, and well, things happened... This beautiful, hot, smart brunette showed up and what can I say? My girlfriend is amazing haha**

 **No further due, here's your chapter! I suggest taking a look at my last chapters in case some of you get lost, it took quite a while to get back... Thank you so much for your kind reviews, I actually came back for them xx**

Calliope was living day by day, the chaotic talk with her family was partially a sweet bitter mess, it was a lot of pressure on her, but things were better now, she had the whole day with her sister in late in the evening she decided it was time to have a little chat with her father.

"Aria, we will be late for our lunch reservations!"

"Dear sis, calm down, father bought that restaurant after he kicked you out, we can be late, we freaking own that place."

Callie couldn't disguise the surprise on her face, and then Aria simply stated

"Don't look so shocked, our father loves you, the one who was chosen to keep up the family business and stuff, buying that restaurant was the way he found to stay close to you, since we were to damn proud to go after you after all the mess."

"Aria, I'm still hurt, but I'm willing to a new start, you are my sister, and I want you close."

"Me too, _Calliope_." Aria said with a singing voice, something that always bothered Callie, but now for a whole new reason.

"My girl is the only one who can call me that, it sounds good on her lips."

"Ohhhh come here lover girl, let's get some food and you can tell how did you meet that girl of yours."

"Don't push it Aria."

The pair went out, got some food and talked about pretty much everything, Callie knew she missed her sister but this was pretty much great, which reminded herself to thank Arizona again, she wouldn't be strong enough to face her family alone.

Callie went on and on about the blue-eyed woman who stole her heart, the day they met, their first kiss, everything, and despite the fact that it still stung a bit, it felt so natural to talk with her sister, until Aria reminded her of her next step.

"You're gonna meet up with dad today aren't you?"

"Yeah... I'm kind of nervous about that, what do you think?"

"He missed you Callie, he's trying his best to understand your choices, he even came after me to talk about it, and I quote " _I'm feeling very old mija, how do I adapt to your sister's choices?_ " He's worried she's gonna hurt you, but he also saw how deeply she cares about you, she did face the monsters for you."

"She's pretty amazing, isn't she?"

"Yeah sis, she's a keeper."

Callie texted her girl a quick message, just to calm her beautifully worried girlfriend

' _Hello there beautiful, it when well with my sister, love you' -C_

 _'That's great babe, I'll see you later?' -A_

 _'Of course, I'll stop by, I may or may not have stolen your keys, so I'll just let myself in. Love you xx' -C_

 _'Love you too' -A_

They left the restaurant and said their goodbyes, things looked better and Callie looked confidant about her conversation with her father. She got into this little coffee shop her dad used to bring her when she was younger and feed the little Latina with all the milkshake she could have.

Callie saw her father sitting in the same table they used to sit, they used to call it Neverland, because in that place, Calliope would always have her father, no matter how old, he would always protect his little girl.

"Calliope, we used to talk. I'd wait for you to call and you'd tell me everything, all about your crazy adventures. Even when you were in trouble you'd still call. And we worked it out. We always worked it out, mija."

Mr Torres went on a constant ramble, after all, Callie got that part from someone. After a long speech and talk about jobs, apologies, resentment, future and prom night, Carlos asked

"Does she make you happy?"

"Yes dad. She makes me very happy. I love you, you know that?"

"She's not a vegetarian, is she? Because I don't know how much more I can take."

"She's not a vegetarian." Callie said with the biggest smile on her face.

"I feel very old."

Callie decided she needed to see her girl, she would tell all about her day, but on that moment she needed kisses, hugs and everything only her girlfriend could offer.

Arizona could not stop thinking about that wedding dress sketch on the Torres' wall. It was so soon, her relationship was going well, and everything seemed to work out pretty well, but she kept on dreaming about her Calliope wearing that beautiful dress, flowers along the aisle while Callie walked to her, with that beautiful big smile, that it seemed like Arizona held her whole world. It would be a beautiful day, an outside wedding, because no room would be big enough to contain her happin...

"Hey there beautiful, what you dreaming about? You've been staring at this wall for the past two minutes, and after that dreamy look, I just had to make myself known and ask."

Callie had just came back from a much needed talk with her father, and this time Arizona though it would be better for them to talk alone, a father/daughter type of talk.

"Well, hello there my lady, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was amazing with my sister, and my father, well, it was a good talk, he's trying... At least. But no more of that, I want to know what you were thinking about."

"Oh, nothing much..." Arizona then realized she was terrified of telling her girlfriend she was literally planning their wedding on her head "... Just the usual stuff you know, how beautifully hot and smart my girl is."

Callie pulled her girlfriend close and grabbed her ass, while Arizona had her hands on long raven locks, and kissed her like their life depended on it, giggling between kisses and dancing with the beat Arizona had on her apartment, it was flirty and fun, and held all the promises for their relationship. But Callie was not letting go from that dreamy look she saw on Arizona's face, if only she knew why...

"It was a great out Robbins, but you are hiding something, and I want to know what is it."

Arizona pulled Callie for a deep kiss, led them to her bed, and worshiped her lover's body, barely did she knew that one of the conditions Callie imposed on her father to come back to the company, was that she would be allowed to use all the facilities and use her designing skills to give Arizona what could became the present of a lifetime: their prom dresses.

 **I'm totally rusty and it is a smaller chapter, I'm still getting the hang of this again haha are you guys still with me? Xx**


End file.
